There are several different types of multimedia content, such as audio, images, video, and other such multimedia content. The generation of such content is well known in the art, and typically captured through film and/or sensors that detect acoustical signals and/or light. Often the content is generated in a digital format and/or converted to a digital format.
The generation of multimedia content is relatively simple, and becoming easier and more affordable. Therefore, many individuals and companies are generating large amounts of multimedia content. The organizing of the content, however, is typically difficult and generally takes excessive amounts of time. As such, in many instances the generated content is not organized or easily viewable.
Typically, and particularly with individual users, content is recorded and is simply maintained in a storage device (e.g., electronic memory storage device, such as memory in a computer or flash memory). There is substantially no organization to the content, and is simply left in the order in which the multimedia content was recorded. Because there is little to no organization, the viewing and/or playing back of the content is restricted, and generally requires viewing content that has little or no relevance to what the user wants to view. As such, the user has to look through content that the user does not really want to look at in order to view relevant content.